Flashbacks
by eaglegal
Summary: This is a story of Dean and Sam's sister Abby and Dean and Sam have flasbacks on her life.
1. Chapter 1

Dean is 26. Sam is 24. Abby is 15. Abby was 6 months when Mary died. Dean was 11. Sam was 9. This story is all flashbacks about Abby (their sister) and how Sam and Dean feel about her.

Sam and Dean are waiting by Abby's bedside. They are a little beat up from the last hunt. But Lauren took the worst of it. A spirit was invading an empty school. Abby, Sam, and Dean went to destroy it. They were having a hard time doing so. They finally destroyed it but not before it got to Abby first. She flew through a wall and was not breathing when Sam and Dean reached her. They took her to the hospital and barley saved her life. Now they are waiting by her bed, waiting to see if she makes it. If she even wakes up.

Dean remembers the last big time that he was in the hospital for Abby.

Flashback

Dean, 11, Sam, 9, are waiting in the waiting room to see what younger sibling they get to take home. Their dad comes out and goes up to the boys.

"Is it a boy?" Sam asks really fast while he stands up.

"No, I always get my way and I want it to be a girl, cause when she is older, I am going to kick anyone's butt who even tries to hurt her" Dean says in protest.

"Well why don't you boys come in and see for yourself" John says not wanting a fight.

Sam and Dean run to the room that they saw their dad come out of and they saw their mom laying on a bed with a baby in her arms. The baby blanket is pink. "Yes!" Dean yells.

"Shhh" both Mary and John say.

"Yes!" Dean says quieter. "I told you I always get my way" He brags to Sam.

"I don't care, now I am going to bigger then someone. She has to listen to me." Sam brags back as he points to himself.

"Now boys don't fight, and go see your sister" John says and the boys go on each side of the bed.

Mary shows the baby to Sam first and then Dean. "What's her name?" Sam asks.

"We don't know" Mary says. "We were hoping that you two could help us with that"

"Ok, I like the name Haley" Sam says.

"I don't" Dean says and scrunches up his nose.

"Well, what do you like" Sam says in a snotty way.

"I like Abby" Dean says.

"I like Abby too" Mary says.

"Me too" John agrees.

All three of them look at Sam and finally he agrees too.

Mary looks down at the baby in her arms "Abby Marie Winchester. Welcome to the family"

Flashback Ends

Dean smiles when he remembers that he was the one to name the most important woman in his life. But then he looks down, only to see that same person fighting to stay alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean, 11, Sam, 9, and Abby 6 months. Home, night that Mary died.

"Come on guys, say goodnight to your sister" Mary says.

Both Sam and Dean stagger into the room, cause they both they only do it to make their mom happy. "Night Abbes" Dean says and tickles Abby's stomach a little. Sam comes up and says night too but he kisses Abby on the forehead. They leave the room and John comes into the room.

Dean and Sam are sound asleep in their rooms, when they hear their mom scream. They run to the hallway but then John comes out of the nursery, carrying Abby. He puts Abby in Sam's arms. "Dean, take them outside and run as fast as you can. Don't look back Now, Dean. Go" Sam turns around and starts running but Dean stays just long enough to see fire coming out of Abby's room.

He then turns around and helps Sam with Abby. They get outside and see their dad come out, a few minutes later. Sam gives Abby to Dean. He looks down and then back to the house. He then realizes that Mary has not yet come out. "Where's mom?" Dean whispers to his dad. John then looks at his son with a sad look in his eyes and Dean then realizes why. Mary was not coming out.

Dean looks back down at Abby and says to her, "I am never going to let anything bad happen to you."

Present Day…Dean remembers saying that and is about to chastise himself for it when Sam interrupts him. "Dean?" Sam says.

"Yeah?"

"I was remembering the day mom died" Dean just gives him a weird look "And do you realize she did not cry once. I mean, dad said the fire was right over her, she must have felt the heat. And when I carried her out, I wasn't that gentle with her, and still, not a sound. When the police and paramedics came, with all that noise. God, I would be crying my eyes out, if I was her." Sam finishes.

"Yeah….me too." Dean admits.

"Do you think we should call dad?" Sam asks Dean.

"Honestly?" Dean says

Sam nods his head and Dean goes on.

"Not yet" Dean answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean, 14, Sam, 12, and Abby, 2, John on a hunting trip and them three waiting at some motel.

Abby is playing in her playpen between Dean and Sam's beds. Abby goes to the edge and looks up at Sam, with her hands in the air. "Up, up" she says. Sam picks her up and carries her over to the bed where Dean is sitting.

"Dean?" Sam asks.

"What" Dean says hastily.

"Nothing" Sam says sadly.

Dean looks down and calms down. "No, what where you going to say?"

Sam takes a deep breath and says "Now, I know I am not going to ask dad this but…do you think that Abby remembers mom at all?

"No, she was too young when it happened." Dean answers.

Sam looks down at the little girl in his arms and sighs.

Then the door opens and John walks in. Abby looks that way and puts out her arms, "Daddy" she says. (But she's a baby she doesn't really say that, but they know that is what she means.)

John picks her up and says "Now isn't it past someone's bed time"

"Noooo" Abby whines.

John says her name sternly and she stops. He goes to the bathroom and when he comes back out, Abby is in her pj's and he sets her down in a crib by the bed in the corner. She whimpers for a little bit but then lies down and goes to sleep.

"Dad, is this what her life is going to be like all the time? You hunting, we watching her grow up, and then her finally finding out about what really happened to mom. I mean, she never sees you, and I don't think when she is older she is going to like this life." Dean says to his dad.

Sam looks at Dean in the way of saying what-the-heck-are-you-doing.

John sighs and then admits "No, I don't want this life for her, I don't want this life for you two, hell, and I don't even want this life. But it is the way it is. I will always hunt and that is never going to change. And as for you, I pray to God that you three will have a better life then I will ever hope for."

Sam looks up at his father and says "I kind of like this life, I know that were getting close to finding what killed mom. I don't know about Dean but I will stay with you and Lauren until we do."

John looks down at his son in a sad way and says "Son, don't make promises that you know you can't keep.

Sam just looks up at him with sad eyes and says "But dad, I will keep it"

Flashback Ends…

Sam looks down at the frail body in the bed and gets tears in his eyes. He walks out of the room and into the hallway. Dean looks at Abby then follows Sam. "What?" Dean asks.

"I made a promise. To you, Abby….Dad. I guess I just never realized that by me leaving…I missed some of the best times of her life." Sam says.

"No you didn't. You were there when she needed you and that's all that counts. Now you can't beat yourself up about it, you wanted to go and she didn't try to stop you so that must meant that she wanted you to go." Dean says.

"No, she didn't. She just didn't want dad to get pissed at someone else." Sam says.

"No, that's why I didn't say anything. She really wanted you to have a life outside of hunting. Now I know about you're back and forth phone calls and I just have to say. When she would inform us on some of them, her face would light up when she talked about Jessica and Stanford.

"Really?" Sam asks hopefully.

"Yeah, now come back in." Dean says and leads them both back into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean 19, Sam 17, and Abby 7. John some other age (I really don't know)

John is driving the Impala, Dean in the passenger seat, and Sam and Abby in the backseat. They are listing to some country station (which Dean is about the brake the radio) when Faith Hill's song _This Kiss_ comes on (Remember that this is 1998 and this was a hit country song.) Abby's face lights up because, with being with their dad so long, she has gotten to know this song. With her being seven and a girl, she sings the chorus out loud.

_It's the way you love me_

_It's a feeling like this_

_It's centrifugal motion_

_It's perpetual bliss_

_It's that pivotal moment_

_It's impossible_

_This kiss, this kiss (Unstoppable) _

_This kiss, this kiss_

Dean finally gets fed up with all of it and turns the radio off. John and Sam just look at Dean and Abby just sits back and says "Fine, then" but in a way that she is not totally mad but trying to make it sound like she is. A little bit later she looks around, smiles, and starts humming a random tune in her head. Dean whips his head around and Abby just smiles at him. "What?" she asks innocently. "If the radio was on, I didn't have to do that."

Flashback Ends

Dean remembers that moment and smiles to himself. Sam sees this and shakes his head a little bit. "What are you smiling about?" Dean was about to say something when a big long BEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPP is heard by Abby's bed. Both brothers stand up and rush to her when doctors come in and push them back. They are still in the room when all these machines and nurses come in and start hooking and unhooking machines on Abby. The head doctor uses one of the machines on Abby and shocks her. "We're losing her, we're losing her!"


	5. Chapter 5

They finally get pushed all out of the room and Dean starts to pace back and forth, while Sam is still trying to look into the room. Dean stops and quickly turns and starts walking fast down a hall. "Where are you going?" Sam calls after him. "To call dad" Dean says back.

Dean gets to a pay phone and dials the number that he knows by heart. He waits for the voice mail to end, as usual. "Dad, it's me, Dean. Listen, me and Sammy are at the hospital. It's Abby. She's pretty beaten from the last hunt. She has a couple broken ribs, a sprained wrist, and a really bad concussion." Dean is choking up and has tears in his eyes. "We thought that was the worst of it but a few minutes ago, she, um, she stopped breathing, dad. And the doctor kept repeating, oh god, dad, Abby's dieing and I can't do anything to stop it. We need you dad. Sammy and I… no, Abby needs you. Come down to the Saint Anthon's Hospital as fast as you can." He hangs up the phone and that is when he realizes that he has tears silent rolling down his face. He quickly wipes them off.

Sam comes from around the corner and says "The doctor's out and he wants to talk to us."

Dean doesn't say anything and heads back down the hall.

At the end of the pay phone hallway, a man sitting on a bench closes his phone, and looks up with tears in his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean, 26, Sam, 24, and Abby 15.

They are driving on their way to Seattle, Washington. Dean is driving like always, Sam in passenger and Abby is in the back. She is sleeping and has been for a while. Sam looks back and wants to wake her up because if she sleeps to long, she will not sleep tonight.

"Why do you care if she doesn't sleep tonight?" Dean asks.

"Because if she doesn't sleep tonight, she'll be tired tomorrow." Sam replies as if it is common sense.

Dean says "Ohh" and start flipping through the stations on the radio. He gets to a certain station and _Count on Me_ by Default starts playing.

_Anytime you need someone_

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well, you can count on me to hold you till the healing is done_

_And every time you fall apart, you can hid her in my arms_

_And you can count on me to hold you till that feeling is gone_

Dean turns the station and Abby immediately wakes up. "Hey, why did you turn that? That happens to be one of my favorites" she says.

"How could you hear that?" Sam asks, "You were like dead asleep."

"I could be in a coma and hearing that song would wake me up." Abby replies.

"Well, I'll remember that" Dean says and pulls into a motel parking lot.

"No, you won't" Abby says and gets out of the car.

Flashback ends….


	7. Chapter 7

The doctor explains what happened to Abby. "Her left lung collapsed and she was having a difficult time breathing. With that and all of her other injuries, her body couldn't handle it and started to shut down. Now we stabilized her enough for now but we need to do an emergency surgery to repair her damaged lung. We just need your signature to proceed. Now are either one of you her legal guardians or is your mom or dad coming?"

Dean and Sam just looked at each other and then Dean speaks up. "I'm her legal guardian." He then reaches into his back pocket, pulls out his wallet, and then pulls out a piece of paper and gives it to the doctor.

The doctor examines it and then gives it back to Dean. He then calls a nurse and she comes over with a clipboard. Dean then signs it and gives it back to her.

"I will update you when the surgery is done" the doctor says and walks away. A couple of male nurses wheel Abby's bed out of the room and the boys just stare at her.


	8. Chapter 8

About two hours later (feels like two days to the boys) the doctor comes our and went up to the boys. Dean and Sam both stood up at the same time and Dean asked "How is she, is she going to be ok?"

The doctor holds up his hands and says "Your sister's going to be fine, we repaired her lung and she, as I expect, is going to recover fine."

The whole waiting room could almost hear their sigh of relief.

"Now, even though we fixed her lung, she is still in her coma. I didn't mean to raise your hopes to much, but she is still not out of the woods yet" the doctor finishes.

"Can we see her?" Sam asks.

"Yes, but only three at a time so no more then you two" the doctor says.

"What do you mean, 'us two makes three"' Dean asks.

"There is a man already in there saying he knows Abby" the doctor says and he walks away.

The boys run into Abby's room and the man has their back to the boys and is reaching down to touch Abby's face.

"Don't you lay a hand on her" Dean says and the man quickly backs away.

"Now why can't I lay a hand on my own daughter" the man turns around to face the boys.

"Dad" the boys say at the same time.


	9. Chapter 9

When did you get here?" Sam asks.

"About an hour after you did" John admits.

"Why didn't you come to see us or at least tell us where you where?" Dean asks.

"Because I didn't think I'd have the courage to come see you" John says.

"And the last time we were all together, we almost all got killed" John adds. (This is after 'Shadow' but before 'Devils Trap')

He turns back to Abby. "How is she?" he asks.

"The doctor didn't tell you?" Sam asks.

"Yeah, he did. But I really wasn't listing." John explains.

"Well, she has a bad concussion, her right wrist is broken, four broken ribs, and what I called you about before was that her left lung collapsed, but they did surgery and the doctor says that her lung will recover fine….She has such a bad head injury... she is still in her coma." Dean says.

All three of them have tears in their eyes and turn away so they can't show each other that they are breaking down.

John finally turns back to them and asks "So, what are we going to do about that?"

They all start to think when Sam says "I have an idea"

He goes to the car and gets Abby's mp3 and the cassette adapter. Then he comes back in and goes to the nurse's station. "Would you happen to have a stereo?" The head nurse nods and goes to the back room. She comes out with a big but not huge stereo and hands it to Sam. "I'll return this to you when I'm done. Thank you" he says as he heads back to the room.

When he gets in the room, Dean sees Sam's stuff and says "Sammy, that's a long shot"

John just looks at both of them really weird.

"What have we got to lose" Sam replies "Besides, weirder things have happened"

He sets up the stereo and connects the mp3 to it. He gets to a certain song and hits play. Dean shuts the door while Sam turns up the volume.

"What are you boys doing?" John asks.

"We have no clue" Dean says

The song starts playing.

_I know that life ain't always good to you._

_I've seen exactly what it's put you through_

_Thrown you around and turned you upside down and so you_

_You stared sinking and it pulled you down_

_It may be tough; you've got to get back up_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here for you so don't forget_

_You can count on me_

_Cause I will carry you till you carry on_

_Chorus _

_Anytime you need someone _

_Somebody strong to lean on_

_Well you can count on me_

_To hold you till the healing is done_

_And ever time you fall apart_

_Well you can hide here in my arms_

_And you can count on me _

_To hold you till that feeling is gone_

_End Chorus_

_I wonder why nobody's waiting on you_

_I'd like to be the one to pull you through your darkest times_

_I'd love to be the light that finds you_

_I see a silver lining on your cloud_

_I'll pick you up whenever you fall down_

_Just take my hand and I will help you stand_

_Because you know that life ain't over yet_

_I'm here you so don't forget_

_You can count on me _

_Cause I will carry you till you carry on_

During this song, all three of them are putting themselves in the singer's position and Abby in the place of who he is singing about. They get through the whole song but nothing happens. Sam looks really sad, quickly turns off the player and starts to head out of the room.

"Sammy, don't" Dean stops him.

"It was a very long shot, don't beat yourself up about it, wont do any of us any good" John tells Sam.

Sam turns around and you can see that he is trying to hold back tears.

John paces a little bit, then looks up at the boys and says "I'm going to get something to eat, you want any?"

They just shake their heads. Johns nods and leaves the room.

Dean and Sam look at each other and Sam says "I'll take this back to the nurses" He grabs the CD player and is about to walk out when he hears a faint whisper. "Did you say something?"

"No" Dean says as he looks around the room.

"I said, why'd you turn it off" a tiny voice came from the bed.

They both look at the bed and see that Abbey is laying there; eyes open, looking up at them smiling. "That happens to be one of my favorites"


	10. Chapter 10

They both go over to her and Dean says back with a smile "I thought classic rock was your favorite"

"Nope" Abby says with a bigger smile then Dean, "I lied" She then turns to Sam, and says "Well, are you just going to sit there, or are you going to hug me?"

Sam gets up and gives Abby the biggest hug that he has ever given her.

Dean is about to get up to hug her too, when they hear something at the door.

"Now I know you boys said you didn't want any, but you have to eat something so…" John says as he is walking through the door. He sees Abby and drops everything.

"Dad" Abby barley whispers. "When did you get here?"

"About… about an hour ago" John kind of squeaks when he says it. "How… how are you?" he asks.

"I'm good…why do you ask?" Abby asks kind of slowly.

This gets both Dean and Sam's attention. "You don't know?" Dean asks.

"Well, I remember going on the hunt for the spirit, going into the one classroom with all the empty cabinets, and then seeing the ceiling, then both your faces, then black." Abby tells the boys and use her arms to exaggerate.

"O, well, you were knocked out. You fell into a coma, we didn't know if you were going to make it" Sam says with a sad voice.

"So, that's why I am lying in a hospital room." Abby puts it all together.

"Does your head hurt?" John asks.

"A little, and so do my ribs." She says while fidgeting.

The doctor comes in, stops and looks at Abby with a surprised look on his face. "You're awake?"

"Yeah, you can't keep a Winchester down for long" Abbey says, hoping that they used their real last name.

"No, you can't" John says with pride in his voice.

The End.


End file.
